You Missed It For Me?
by eddiehead
Summary: Stan's biggest game is here, his one shot to turn this into something worthwhile. The crowd is deafening, cheering for his team relentlessly. But to Stan, the crowd is silent. Because there's one voice missing...


**I've suddently found myself with a couple of ideas for oneshots for each character so I thought I'd give it a go. I'm trying to keep them as in character as I think they would be, and I'm not going down the sex route with any of them. I just want to keep them light and friendly and hopefully fun. I really enjoyed writing Kenny's oneshot and this has been good fun too. I'll get around to Kyle and hopefully one for Cartman too, but I have to wait for an idea for that one**

* * *

Stan stood tall, confident, sure of himself. Inside however was the most nervous feeling he'd ever encountered. This was the last chance for a moment like him, and all eyes were on him. He needed to make this last throw.

The rest of the team huddled round him as he confided in them, gave them a little team talk during their time out. He was always a good motivational speaker, and now not only was he motivating the team he was also trying to convince himself too. They were four points down, 12 seconds to go, and 3rd down at the 45. There was nothing more they could do, they needed the touchdown. And Stan was the only one who could deliver that throw.

As a team, Park County were good. Not the best by a long shot, but solid top-card draws. And this matchup was a double header. If they win then they go one point clear at the top to win the season. Also, they'll have their victory over Adams County, the first in their history. To say Stan was feeling the pressure would be an understatement. He was throwing for so much; this one throw could make the biggest impact on his life so far.

"STAN!"

He looked round quickly and his blank expression morphed into a small smile as he saw Kenny jogging down the bleachers, half falling over people and accidentally groping many girls to keep his "balance" as he called it. Stan took off his helmet quickly and hugged Kenny over the guard rail.

"Thanks for coming dude, I really appreciate it."

"Dude, I've been here all game, every game! I love watching you guys play, and I love even more those silky smooth cheerleaders over there – gawd day-um!"

Kenny fakes fainting as Stan chuckles and scans his eyes quickly up in the crowd. He doesn't expect to see him, but still his face falls in sadness as he puts his helmet back on.

"Hey, Stan?"

Just as Stan heads back onto the pitch he takes a moment to swig some drink in order to hear what Kenny wants quickly. Kenny takes the cue and carries on.

"Stan, this is your biggest moment yet! I know you're gonna get this no problem; you're the best college football player this county has ever seen. But, please… just put him out of your mind. He's not here. And with that test tomorrow I doubt he will be here. You know him and his studies dude. It's nothing against you, it's just he has his preferences. His academics to look out for. Don't dwell on it dude… go kick some ass instead!"

Kenny gets no reply. Stan just spits the drink into the bucket before donning his gum shield and heading back out onto the field to join his teammates. As he slowly walks he takes another look at the crowd…

There's gotta be over a thousand people here tonight, and every seat looks empty to him. There's one person so painfully obviously missing, and that one person is the only one Stan wanted here tonight. He really wished he could have put down the books for one night. One hour! Just to see what Stan was capable of. Just to come out and hopefully enjoy the victory with friends, to make sure everyone had a good time.

Everything was drawing to an end for the seniors now. The last prom had been held, the last athletics meet was done, the last exchange was finalised, and now the last football was being thrown. Come tomorrow the finals will be starting and in a few weeks that will be the end of our senior years. And all Stan wanted was for this one moment, for his best friend to come and enjoy the moment with him. The only face he could see in the crowd was Kyle's.

Kyle never made an exception over schoolwork. Especially in his final year. Stan had asked Kyle to be there at his first football match, but Kyle had a history exam in class that week and wanted to revise. Stan had asked Kyle to be there when he was moved to Wide Receiver, as it was a chance for Kyle to see him score points. Kyle needed to write an English essay though. Virtually every game that Stan has played while being here, Kyle has missed it due to having his head stuck in his books. Kyle never seems to have time, and Stan just has to accept that. And he always has.

Stan has never once questioned Kyle's lack of caring for Stan's chosen path. Instead he's tried to influence Kyle by showing nothing but support towards him. Whenever Kyle has brushed a football match aside, Stan has always responded along the lines of "well maybe next time, good luck with the essay dude," or "good luck in the test man". Never once has Kyle reciprocated. For a while it really pissed Stan off. Then it upset him. Then Kenny blew a gasket because Kenny was at every game, and yet Stan only cared that Kyle was never there. After that, Stan brushed it off.

But he'd tried especially hard this time. It was the last game of the season, his last chance maybe at getting scouted for a major team. This may dictate his route into the NFL for fuck sake! And yet Kyle couldn't see the reasoning for it. Kenny tried to push the thoughts through him, and Cartman all out insulted Kyle like never before. Not that Cartman cared about Stan and his feelings towards it, but the last game normally had all the seniors out there no matter what, and the staff made allowances for it too! That's why nothing happened the day after a football match. That's why they were normally on a Friday or Saturday night. And Cartman by god wanted everyone to see him pretending like he was such an influence in hopefully winning the season. Truth be told he was a damn good line-backer, but mainly because he was still about 40 pounds overweight.

None of this mattered anymore though. Stan had moved past it all and was heading back on to the field. He was joining his team circle, he was quickly telling them the play and how it was going to work. The coach came over and quickly explained the oppositions known weak spots so they could exploit it a bit, and then they broke and lined up for what would be the final play of the match.

The crowd quietened. Not quite silenced but hushed voices awaiting what would be make-or-break for both teams. Stan hands were trembling as he knelt down and began calling the play. He paused slightly, his eyes shifting round each player on the pitch quickly, while eyeing through the defence to the gaps behind them. Taking a deep breath, he gave the initiation and the ball was snapped back to him. Time seemed so slow. To Stan, everything was in slow motion. He caught the ball and looked down on it, reading the writing that was embossed on the leather. He looked up in time to see a defender hurtling towards him and…

He snapped out of it. Quickly sidestepping the marker he made his way back and into a gap they had created. Scanning for the placemarker he wanted, he picked out Clyde's jersey number and – FUCK! That's a long way away!

Stan's breath was catching in his throat… THROW THE GODDAMN BALL!

With all his might he surged forward and through with his arm and launched the ball skyward.

The crowd was silenced…

Clyde had broken away from his marker and was hurtling down towards the end zone, his marker doing his best to catch up. With the exception of those two the whole pitch was still. Every player was waiting in anticipation for the outcome of the play. The crowd had moved to the edge of their seat, many were standing. The team squads were standing on the edge of the dugout. To Stan, this moment seemed to last a lifetime. All that was left was for the ball to land in Clyde's outstretched arms, not a yard too long.

Clyde took one quick glance forward to gain his bearings back before reaching out and up towards victory. The ball sailed downward like a missile, and as Clyde ground to a halt to avoid overrunning…

The ball landed safely in his palms.

They had done it. Against the odds and with a horrifically difficult play to save the game, they'd pulled through. The crowd erupted! The whole team turned to Stan who was just standing there with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know how to react. He'd just thrown the longest touchdown in his football career so far. He was completely void, until the team gathered round and lifted him up on their shoulders and started parading him around the pitch for all to see. Clyde had jogged back and joined them, but before he could embrace anything he too was lifted up on shoulders, and from their elevated position Clyde and Stan hugged. Stan pulled back and both had huge grins on their faces. They lifted their helmets off and threw them towards the crowd, whilst joining the masses in pumping their fists sky high. They were State Champions!

Stan walked back from the team and met Kenny near the tunnel. They enjoyed a long and deep hug, whilst Kenny offered congratulations along with a big sloppy kiss to Stan's forehead. Cartman joined the two, as did two or three others and they all exchanged hugs, high fives and thanks around. For a moment though, the crowd parted slighty, and Stan lifted his eyes to gaze on a very shy looking boy. He was standing just to the side of the tunnel, by the bleachers, and Stan could tell he was happy but also a bit intimidated by the sight. He was standing with a book in his hands that were joined and folded in front of his chest. His gaze slanted down and sideways he occasionally shifted his eyes to meet Stan's but he made no effort to join the group in the celebrations. Stan made a few quick chats with the group before peeling off and approaching him, trying his best to sustain his poker face. In actuality he was over the moon to see him here, but he wanted to hold back and act like it was no big deal.

"Kyle…?"

"Hey Stan. That was a fantastic throw!"

"You… you were here for that?"

Kyle nodded while diverting his gaze as well.

"I've been here for the whole game. I didn't want to let you know cos I know how important this game was and I didn't want you to think about anything else."

"Kyle… because you weren't here I thought about you all game!"

"Really? Shit, sorry Stan, I didn't know"

"No you wouldn't Kyle. Why now? You've never come to a game, you've always been huddled up in your books and never thought outside of that. What makes this time different?"

"Stan, I have a confession to make… I've always…"

Stan looked a bit confused as Kyle took a breath

"I've been to every game Stan. I've never missed one. After you asked me to come to the first one and I shot you down you were upset, and I knew I'd made a mistake, so I ditched what I was doing and came. After the match you were off with the team, didn't look up to see me but then I expected that, you didn't think I was there. After that you either didn't ask me or didn't seem too hopeful that I'd say yes so I just let it slide, but I always came. Sometimes I'd see a half or the last 10 minutes. Sometimes – like tonight – I'd see the whole game. Stan… you're my best friend in the whole world, and I'm sorry I upset you over this, but I never meant too. You're an amazing player dude! Look at what you just threw!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to do that with my best friend behind me. I needed you here Kyle, I needed my best friend!"

"No you didn't Stan. Clearly you can see that from your results. You never knew I was here, you never needed me. But I was here anyway. I'm sorry Stan; I wish I'd have been more open about it."

"Wait… hang on a minute. Don't your finals start on Monday? Don't you need to revise?"

"Stan, there are more important things than that. Besides, I have time to revise tomorrow which I'll need to do. I had to blow off the session afterschool today to be here so I wanted to show myself to you after the game cos I'm probably going to be busy this weekend."

Stan's mouth dropped a bit at the revelation that Kyle had been choosing him over studies. He'd been so stupid!

"You had a revision session afterschool and you… you missed it for this? You missed it for me?"

Kyle opened his arms and invited Stan for a hug. Stan looked away momentarily, but cast his eyes back to Kyle whilst trying to fight back tears. It wasn't going to work, so he jogged forward and crushed the redhead in a tight hug.

"Stan, I'm so proud of you! You were fantastic out there!"

"Kyle… thanks"


End file.
